


Dream Team

by wasabi_girl1



Category: Kuch Kuch Hota Hai
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasabi_girl1/pseuds/wasabi_girl1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rahul had never before met a girl like Anjali. Anjali had never had time for guys like Rahul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream Team

Dream Team

What a terrible day. Rahul had quite possibly had the worst day of his life. He'd locked himself out of his room causing him to get to class late, he'd failed his Geometry midterm, and Meena, the girl he'd had his eye on for the past week, had turned him down in front of his whole English class. He was not on top of his game.

But there was one thing that always cheered him up. Rahul made his way to the basketball court, only to be disappointed once more. Someone was already practicing and taking shots. He was too late, again.

Rahul watched her (he was surprised, no girls he knew were cool enough to play basketball) manoeuvre the ball around herself as if it was an extension of her own body. She glided and soared with speed and expertise.

"Wow!" Rahul exclaimed as she sunk another shot. She turned, startled by the sound.

She squinted her eyes slightly as she studied him. "Who are you?"

"S-sorry." He stammered. "I didn't meant to interrupt you, I just wanted to shoot a few hoops myself."

"You're that Rahul guy, aren't you? The one Meena shot down this afternoon." She laughed heartily. "That was a riot!"

Rahul fumed. "Hey girly, I didn't ask for your opinion. Either keep playing or let a real man have a turn on the court."

"Don't call me a girl!" She warned before an idea struck her. "Fine, you can play. Take me on."

Before Rahul knew what was happening he was being pitted against the bratty girl. They dodged and leaped and dribbled and blocked, both working as hard as they could. Their egos were on the line.

It wasn't long before Rahul took a severe beating. It really wasn't his day.

"How did you get so good?" Rahul asked as he panted for breath.

"Tons of practice." She admitted. "I like to come here when I'm…lonely."

He watched her bite her lip in regret. She hadn't meant to spill her secrets to some stranger.

"What's your name?" Rahul asked suddenly.

"Anjali. Anjali Sharma."

"Anjali, I'll be back tomorrow. And don't expect me to lose again!"

* * *

Days turned into weeks and rivals soon became fast friends. Rahul and Anjali were inseparable (when they weren't fighting), but when they were on the court, they were all business!

During one of their daily matches, Anjali was certain that Rahul was even more determined to win than usual. His shots more accurate, his defence deadly, his anger at her winning talents growing. He was more focused than ever before.

But nonetheless, it was still a losing game for Rahul. For the first time in her life Anjali couldn't help but feel a little bit bad when she won.

"You played really well today, Rahul." She offered.

"Not well enough, though." He grumbled, exhaustedly taking a seat on the bench.

Anjali shut her mouth and turned away. She wanted to tell him she was sorry, but she knew that would just make things worse. He didn't want pity, Anjali knew Rahul well enough by now to know that.

"It's just that…" Rahul started and Anjali noticed that for the first time he seemed almost…nervous. "Well, Anjali, you have to promise me you won't laugh."

"I won't." She promised, taking a seat next to him.

"…I want to try out for the varsity basketball team."

Anjali grinned widely. "Is that all? Why didn't you just tell me? C'mon, from now on I take it upon myself to be your personal trainer. I'm your coach!"

"I don't know, Anjali…"

"Rahul! Do you want to make the team or not? Hurry up, we have a lot of practicing to get through."

* * *

Another day of intense training, Anjali watched as Rahul ran another lap around the track. He was making great progress and putting his whole heart into his practices. She would even go as far to admit she was proud of him, whether or not he made the team.

Soon enough he made his way back to where Anjali sat and she tossed him a water bottle.

"That was your best time yet, Rahul." She smiled encouragingly at him and he smiled back.

Suddenly, a girl approached them. "Hi Rahul." She said sweetly.

Rahul's eyes narrowed slightly. "Meena."

Meena smiled brightly at him. "I just saw you run the track. Wow, that was amazing! I didn't realize you were so…fast." She batted her eyelashes at him and Anjali felt her gut wrench. She really couldn't stand these floozy girls.

"Yeah, thanks." Rahul replied brusquely, taking his place next to Anjali.

"I'm sorry about the other day." Meena continued. "I shouldn't have turned you down like that. Do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

Rahul smiled at her wanly. "I don't think so. Anjali and I have a lot of work to do and we'd rather do it without your company." Rahul put his arm around Anjali's shoulders. "Isn't that right, Anjali?"

"Whatever." Meena gave Anjali an irritated once-over and stormed off.

Anjali turned to Rahul in surprise. "I thought you liked her!"

He shook his head. "There are hundreds of girls just like her. And there will be hundreds more." Rahul turned to Anjali and smiled. "I'd rather spend my time with you."

"Why?" Anjali asked, feeling her cheeks flush slightly.

"Because you're my favourite kind of girl." He winked at her playfully.

"Hey! I told you before, don't call me a girl!" Anjali growled, chasing after Rahul angrily as he ran for his life.

* * *

Anjali sat patiently on the bench near the basketball court. Today was the day Rahul would find out if he made the varsity team or not. She was so nervous and could only imagine how nervous Rahul was.

Rahul slowly walked through the doors, stone-faced and silent as he made his way towards Anjali. It seemed like the longest walk of his entire life.

"How did it go?" Anjali asked softly, the curiosity burning up inside. But she was almost afraid to hear the answer.

Rahul's composure broke and he grinned widely at her. "I made the team!"

"Oh my gosh!" Anjali squealed and leaped into Rahul's arms. He hugged her tightly, spinning her off of the ground ecstatically. "I knew you would do it."

"All thanks to you!" Rahul rejoiced, setting her back on the ground. She looked up at him and was immediately shocked at how close his face was to hers. Anjali lowered her eyes from his face and Rahul realized his hands were still wrapped around her waist.

They nervously separated themselves, their joy clouded by the sudden awkwardness.

But then what did they have to be awkward about? Rahul pondered the thought for a moment. They were friends, close friends. Maybe even best friends. Anjali Sharma may be a girl (though she never liked to admit it), but she was his friend first and foremost. What was strange about that?

"Thank you, Anjali." He reiterated, his tone softer. "I really wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Anjali smiled and punched Rahul's shoulder playfully. "No problem."

"But don't think this means it's over."

"What's over?" She asked in confusion.

"Making the team isn't enough. I won't stop until I've beaten you!" Rahul declared with a mischievous grin.

Rahul was crazy, Anjali was sure of that. But he had a good heart. And that's when she knew that he was her dearest friend.

"Beat me?" She shot back. "Not in this lifetime!"


End file.
